Memorias olvidadas
by HPFanFicker
Summary: Harry y Hermione se habían conocido antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero eran muy jóvenes para recordarlo. Pero aún así, cuando se "conocen" otra vez, se dispara una confianza ya olvidada, que dio paso a una gran amistad. One-shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia. Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, aunque es un one-shot. Harry y Hermione ya se habían conocido, pero eran muy pequeños para recordarlo, y por eso era que la castaña y el pelinegro fueron tan buenos amigos, porque, aunque "jamás se habían conocido", veían algo en el otro, no sabían qué, pero eso les inspiró confianza, confianza que los llevaría a tener una gran amistad.

* * *

Un Harry de tres años estaba solo en la casa del número 4 de Privet Drive, ya que sus tíos y primo se habían ido al cumpleaños, y no habían conseguido que la señora Figg lo cuidara, y después no pudieron buscar a nadie, así que optaron por dejarlo solo.

Harry estaba muy feliz, pues sus tíos siempre le gritaban y, a veces, le pegaban. Le hacían preparar el desayuno, y, si lo hacía mal, lo dejaban encerrado en su habitación debajo de las escaleras todo el día, y Harry se aburría mucho, ya que solamente podía jugar con unos soldaditos de plomo que le había podido quitar a Dudley sin que él se diera cuenta. A Harry no le gustaba robar, ni mucho menos, pero se la pasaba aburrido, así que se dio a la tarea de tener algo con lo que jugar, por lo que, un día, cuando sus tíos y Dudley estaban abajo comiendo, una de las muchas veces que lo dejaron pasar hambre por no hacer el huevo como a Vernon y Petunia les gustaba, salió de su habitación sigilosamente, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Dudley.

Lo que vio ahí le impresionó, puesto que la habitación de su primo era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. Vio los montones de juguetes, la television, y la gran cama que tenía su primo. Pero no se entretuvo mucho, pues sabía que Dudley subiría en cualquier momento, y agarró diez soldaditos, cantidad que Dudley no notaría, pues tenía cientos y cientos de esos.

Volviendo a la historia, Harry estaba jugando con sus soldaditos cuando oyó un ruido que provenía de afuera de la casa, así que corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana para ver de qué se trataba, y vio una camioneta vieja, que se estacionaba en la casa de al lado, y vio que de ahí se bajaban dos señores de mediana edad, junto a una niña no mucho más grande que él, con una gran melena de color castaño, tan grande era esa melena, que la niña parecía un arbusto andante, pero a Harry, que no había visto nunca un cabello así, le parecía extraño, pero igualmente hermoso, porque ese era el cabello que no le gustaba a sus tíos, y a Harry le gustaba todo a lo que sus tíos no les gustaba, aunque fuera sólo para molestarlos.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo esa pequeña familia en casa de los Granger.

Por el resto del día no le dio importancia, pero cuando vio que la niña salió, Harry la quiso conocer, así que salió corriendo, abrió la puerta, y fue con la niña, todo eso muy rápidamente, claro. Cuando llegó con la niña, le dijo:

—Hola, soy Harry, ¿Cómo te llamas?-La niña rió ante la rápida presentación, y respondió con una vocecita un tanto tímida:

—Soy Hermione. Hermione Granger, si quieres conocer mi apellido-Harry dijo, asombrado:

—¿Eres familia de los señores Thomas?

—Sipi-La niña todavía tenía tono tímido, pero ya le había tomado un poco de confianza al niño de cabello negro parado frente a ella. El pequeño le dijo:

—Mi apellido es Potter-Se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que el chiquillo preguntó:

—¿Por qué tu apellido es diferente a el de ellos?

—No lo sé-Después, Harry volvió a preguntar algo:

—¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?-La castaña respondió:

—¡Claro! Pero yo me escondo-Dijo seriamente.

—No importa-Respondió el pelinegro-Escóndete-Antes de irse, la niñita dijo:

—No veas-Y Harry se cubrió los ojos.

Cuando terminó de cortar, buscó a la niña, pero no la encontró. Buscó en el jardín de los Thomas, en el jardín de los Dursley, buscó detrás de esas dos casas, pero no encontró a su nueva amiga. Cuando volvió al punto de encuentro, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, y cuando se volvió, vio a Hermione a punto de empujarlo, pero no para tumbarlo, sino para asustarlo.

—¡No me encontraste!-Exclamó ella

—Te escondiste muy bien-Dijo él, un poco irritado- Además...

—¡Harry!-El grito del tío Vernon era muy potente, a la par que desagradable- ¿Qué haces afuera de la casa? ¡Te dijimos que no salieras de la casa! Por ninguna circunstancia-Harry, apenado, le dijo adiós a la niñita, y se fue a la casa. Aunque, justo antes de que Harry entrara en su casa, Hermione le dijo:

—Adiós, Harry-Harry se despidió con su manita y entró en la casa, empujado por Vernon.

Al llegar, Vernon y Petunia sermonearon a Harry, le gritaron, le decían que no debía hablar con extraños, que no debía salir de la casa, y otras tantas cosas que el pequeño no debería hacer. Lo que más molestó a Harry fue la cara de burla de su primo Dudley.

* * *

_Tres semanas después..._

Harry extrañaba a su nueva amiga, ya que era la única que tenía. Y, con la esperanza de que algún día volvería a verla, esperó pacientemente a que la niña llegara, hasta que, finalmente, ella volvió a hacer una visita a su familia.

El niño estaba desbordante de alegría, y les dijo a sus tíos que iba a sacar la basura (Una de las tantas tareas que le encomendaban al niño, aún cuando sabían que él no podría realizarlas: Era sólo otra excusa para dejarlo sin comer durante días, o para encerrarlo en la alacena, junto a las arañas y esos feos bichos que habían dentro de esa miniatura de habitación), sólo para ver a Hermione.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que la niña había dicho que quería ver las flores que habían en el jardín, obviamente para ver a Harry.

—Hola-Dijo Harry, saludando con su manita.

—Hola-Respondió ella

—¿Por qué llevas esa bolsa negra?-Preguntó ella

—Es que tengo que sacar la basura-Respondió él

—¡Pero eso no debería hacerlo un niño pequeño!-Dijo la pequeña, casi gritando-Eso lo deberían hacer tus papás

—Son mis tíos-Corrigió Harry amablemente

—¿Y donde están tu papá y tu mamá?-Preguntó Hermione

—No lo sé, pero mis tíos me han cuidado siempre, al menos eso dicen ellos- Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero fue cortada por un grito muy agudo de Petunia, preguntando a Harry si ya había botado la basura. Harry le respondió que si, y entonces se volvió a despedir de Hermione, tanto verbalmente como con las manos, y botó la basura, para después volver al terror que era su casa. Aunque, claro, la chica no lo sabía, pero no se lo quiso contar.

* * *

Harry se enteró de que los Thomas se habían mudado, así que no vería más a su amiga castaña, y se puso a llorar, ya que no iba a volver a jugar a las escondidas con ella, o volver a responder sus preguntas tan inocentes.

Aún con eso, Harry pensó en esa castaña por varios meses más.

Pero, al crecer, se olvidó de ella, ya que era muy joven para recordarla, y eso mismo pasó con ella.

* * *

_Ocho años, después, en el compartimento del tren para ir a Hogwarts..._

Harry no había visto nunca a esa castaña, al menos eso creía Harry, pero había algo en ella, no sabía si su cabello, su mirada, su rostro, o hasta su olor, pero había algo en ella que hacía que Harry confiara en ella, algo que hacía que Harry confiara en ella, igual que el aspecto tan inocente que daba Ron, pero como a Ronald no le había caído muy bien la chica (Ron decía que parecía muy mandona y fastidiosa), decidió quedarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo, ya que le daba miedo perder a su único amigo por una tontería. Harry se sorprendió más cuando ella dijo:

—Me llamo Hermione Granger-Él se sorprendió, pues el nombre le sonaba, y, aunque intentó aparentarlo, no logró disimular la sorpresa que le había dado oír ese nombre. Para no dejar a la chica hablando sola, Harry le dijo:

—Soy Harry Potter, y éste es mi amigo Ron Weasley-Harry logró detectar sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione

—Hola, Hermione-Dijo Ron.

* * *

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa cuando oyó el nombre de Harry Potter, y no sólo porque era el famoso "Niño que sobrevivió", sino porque recordaba haber escuchado una voz parecida a la del chico, aunque un poco más chillona, diciendo: "Soy Harry" En algún punto de su vida. Hermione no le dio mucha importancia, pero se encontró con que confiaba en el chico, aún cuando no lo había visto nunca, creía ella.

Harry, Hermione y Ron, no sabían que una gran amistad se iba a forjar entre ellos en los años venideros.

**Fin...**

* * *

****¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el one-shot? Espero eso, ya que lo escribí de una idea no muy moldeada. Aunque no pulí muy bien la idea, espero que les haya gustado, pues lo escribí con mucho gusto.

HPFanFicker.


End file.
